harrypotterfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Rubeus Hagrid
Rubeus Hagrid is de jachtopziener van Zweinstein en een goede vriend van Harry Potter . De naam Hagrid komt van het Oud-Engelse woord 'hagridden', wat betekent: 'een nacht vol nachtmerries'.Jo Rowling interviews 1997 to the present In Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker werd bekend dat Hagrid een halfreus is, zijn moeder was de reuzin Fridwulfa, zij verliet Hagrids tovenaarsvader toen hij een jaar of drie was. Hagrid heeft een halfbroer, een reus genaamd Groemp. Omdat reuzen een slechte reputatie hebben (ze zijn vreselijk agressief en ze waren aanhangers van Heer Voldemort ), houdt Hagrid het feit dat hij voor de helft een reus is het liefst geheim. Hoewel hij er thumbongelofelijk woest uitziet, heeft Hagrid een heel gemoedelijke persoonlijkheid en kan hij erg emotioneel worden. In de boeken is hij een trouwe volger van Albus Perkamentus en zijn ideeën, verscheidene malen valt hij iemand aan wanneer die iets slechts zegt over Perkamentus. Hagrid was een leerling van Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus tegelijk met Marten Vilijn (Voldemort). Hagrid’s eerste schooljaar was in 1940-1941. Rowling heeft in een interview verklaard dat Hagrid bij Griffoendor zat.JK Rowling Interview In zijn derde jaar werd Hagrid van school gestuurd nadat hij was betrapt op het bezit van een gevaarlijke Acromantula. Deze overtreding, die op zich al een ernstig misdrijf is, werd nog verergerd doordat veel mensen dachten dat dit “het Monster van Zwadderich” was. Ze dachten dat Hagrid hem had bevrijd uit de Geheime Kamer en daarmee, opzettelijk of per ongeluk, verantwoordelijk was voor de verstening van meerdere leerlingen, en minimaal één dode. Dit (onjuiste) geloof werd aangemoedigd door Vilijn, de daadwerkelijke misdadiger, die het echte Monster (een Basilisk) had gebruikt om leerlingen van Dreuzelafkomst ("Dreuzeltelgen") aan te vallen. Door deze aanvallen moest de school gesloten worden. Na zijn verbanning van Zweinstein werd Hagrids eikenhouten toverstaf doormidden gebroken en werd hem verboden magie te gebruiken. Echter, schoolhoofd Armando Wafelaar gaf toestemming, op aandringen van Albus Perkamentus (leraar Transfiguratie in die tijd), om Hagrid op te leiden als terreinknecht. Hagrid bewaart de stukken van zijn toverstaf in een roze paraplu, waardoor hij kleine spreuken kan uitvoeren. Tegen de tijd dat Harry leerling is van Zweinstein, is Hagrid sleutelbewaarder en jachtopziener. Hagrid in de boeken Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen Hoewel Harry Potter al vanaf zijn geboorte tovenaars en heksen kent, in de eerste plaats zijn ouders, heeft hij dit nog nooit bewust meegemaakt. Hagrid is de eerste tovenaar die Harry in levenden lijve ontmoet. Hagrid is ook degene die Harry na de eerste ondergang van Voldemort uit het huis aan de Halvemaanstraat heeft gered en met zijn motorfiets (van Sirius Zwarts) naar het huis van zijn oom en tante heeft gebracht. Hier stonden Perkamentus en Anderling te wachten om Harry bij zijn oom en tante af te leveren zodat hij veilig kon opgroeien. Hij is ook degene die Harry op diens elfde verjaardag komt ophalen en hem vertelt dat hij een tovenaar is. Hij gaat samen met hem naar de Wegisweg om spullen te kopen die hij op Zweinstein nodig heeft. In het eerste jaar neemt Hagrid een draak, Norbert. Het blijkt echter onmogelijk om de draak te houden en de draak wordt naar Charlie Wemel, een broer van Ron Wemel, in Roemenië gestuurd. Hij geeft Harry een fotoalbum met foto's van zijn ouders. Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer In het tweede boek komen Harry Potter, Ron Wemel en Hermelien Griffel er achter dat Hagrid ooit onterecht van school is gestuurd, en zijn toverstaf in tweeën is gebroken, omdat hij ervan beschuldigd werd een meisje te hebben vermoord. Dit zou zijn gedaan door een monster, Aragog, een grote Acromantula. Het bleek echter dat Marten Vilijn de schuldige was, hij had de Geheime Kamer geopend en de Basilisk|Basilisk]] vrijgelaten die kinderen van Dreuzelouders vermoordde. Dit heeft geresulteerd in de dood van één meisje, Jammerende Jenny. Hij mocht echter van Albus Perkamentus op school blijven als terreinknecht, wat enigszins zijn trouw aan Perkamentus verklaart. Na de tweede opening van de Geheime Kamer werd Hagrid er nogmaals van beschuldigd, hij wordt deze keer naar Azkaban, de tovenaarsgevangenis, gestuurd. Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban In het derde boek wordt Hagrid professor voor het vak Verzorging van Fabeldieren. Harry, Ron en Hermelien volgen dit vak. Hagrid komt in de problemen wanneer Draco Malfidus wordt aangevallen door de Hippogrief Scheurbek, nadat Malfidus Scheurbek getreiterd had. Door de macht van de vader van Draco, Lucius Malfidus, op het Ministerie van Toverkunst wordt besloten Scheurbek terecht te stellen. Scheurbek wordt ter dood veroordeeld. Dit zou gedaan worden door Walter Vleeschhouwer, een oude Dooddoener. Scheurbek weet echter met de hulp van Harry en Hermelien te ontkomen en vlucht samen met Sirius Zwarts de bergen in en verblijft daar in een grot. Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker In het vierde boek wordt Hagrid verliefd op Madame Mallemour, het schoolhoofd van Beauxbatons, een Franse toverschool. Daar komen we te weten dat zijn moeder een beruchte reuzin was (Fridwulfa), getrouwd met een tovenaar. Daardoor is hij ook ongeveer drie keer zo groot als een normale, volwassen man: Hagrid is een halfreus. Hagrid krijgt nog ruzie met Mallemour, die niet wil toegeven dat ze zelf ook een halfreus is. Het feit dat Hagrid een halfreus is, is voer voor de roddeljournaliste Rita Pulpers, die een poging doet Hagrid weg te krijgen als leraar op Zweinstein. Onder andere met de hulp van Harry, Ron en Hermelien, maar ook met de hulp van Albus Perkamentus, blijft Hagrid aan als leraar. Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks In het vijfde boek staat te lezen dat Hagrid in de zomervakantie samen met Madame Mallemour op zoek is gegaan naar de reuzen en zelfs zijn halfbroer Groemp heeft meegesmokkeld naar het Verboden Bos achter de school. Deze halfbroer, een volreus, zorgt voor problemen. Hagrid wordt meerdere malen door zijn halfbroer aangevallen en heeft continu fysieke verwondingen. Het blijkt dat Hagrid bij de Orde van de Feniks zit, een orde die strijdt tegen de Dooddoeners en Voldemort. Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins thumb|Aragogs begrafenis Aan het begin van het zesde boek is Hagrid boos op Harry, Hermelien en Ron omdat ze zijn vak, Verzorging van Fabeldieren, niet meer volgen voor hun P.U.I.S.T.. Wanneer ze hem hierover doorvragen, blijkt dat het niet goed gaat met Aragog , de spin, die later in het boek sterft. Hij is te emotioneel om iets te zeggen op de begrafenis van Aragog en daarom doet Hildebrand Slakhoorn een woordje voor Aragog. Na de begrafenis gaan Hagrid, Slakhoorn en Harry naar het huis van Hagrid. Hier weet Harry de herinenring van Slakhoorn te bemachtigen. Aan het eind van het boek, als Albus Perkamentus vermoord is, wil Hagrid niet geloven dat Perkamentus vermoord is door Severus Sneep. Aan het eind vecht hij tegen de Dooddoeners. Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood Hagrid komt al vrij snel in het zevende boek voor, het is zijn taak om Harry door middel van Sirius' vliegende motor veilig naar het huis van de ouders van Nymphadora Tops te voeren. Hij is aanwezig op de verjaardag van Harry en ook op de bruiloft van Bill Wemel en Fleur Delacour, waar hij nog voor enige opschudding zorgt door niet op de magisch vergrote stoel te gaan zitten, maar op een rij andere stoelen die daardoor plat worden gedrukt. Slag om Zweinstein Tijdens de Slag om Zweinstein keert Hagrid weer terug naar Zweinstein om te helpen met de verdediging van de school. Als de reuzenspinnen uit het Verboden Bos zich mengen in het gevecht, komt Hagrid aanrennen. "Doe ze geen kwaad, doe ze geen kwaad!" schreeuwt hij. Hagrid verdwijnt tussen de spinnen en met veel maaiende poten, in een weerzinwekkende draf, vluchten ze voor de kanonnade van spreuken, met Hagrid in hun midden. De spinnen draven weg met hun prooi en van Hagrid is niks meer te zien. Wanneer Harry de confrontatie met Voldemort aangaat in het Verboden Bos, ziet hij dat Hagrid aan een boom is vastgebonden. Hagrid snapt niet wat Harry aan het doen is. Als Harry, na zijn tijdelijke fase tussen leven en dood na het gevecht met Voldemort, weer terug op aarde is, blijkt ook Voldemort niet onaangedaan te zijn door de Vloek des Doods. Voldemort was ook gevallen en het lijkt erop dat hij ook even bewusteloos was geweest. Voldemort geeft aan Narcissa Malfidus de opdracht om te controleren of Harry dood is. Stiekem vraagt Narcissa zachtjes aan Harry of Draco nog leeft en of hij in het kasteel is. Harry fluistert terug: "Ja". Hij voelt de hand op zijn borst samentrekken en Narcissa's nagels dringen even in zijn vlees. Vervolgens gaat ze overeind zitten en zegt tegen de toeschouwers dat Harry dood is. Door Crucio te gebruiken op Harry, probeert Voldemort hem nog even extra te vernederen. Hij wordt drie keer omhooggeslingerd en terug op de grond gesmakt. Toch houdt hij zich met al zijn wilskracht slap en de pijn die hij verwacht had, blijft uit. Uiteindelijk geef Voldemort aan Hagrid de opdracht om Harry mee naar het kasteel te dragen, zodat iedereen kan zien wat er van Harry geworden is. Hagrid is intens verdrietig maar Harry ziet geen manier om hem duidelijk te maken dat nog niet alles verloren is. Onderweg hoort hij Hagrid nog boos naar de Centauren roepen of nu blij zijn dat ze niet hebben meegevochten, omdat Harry nu dood is. Huisdieren Hagrid heeft een voorliefde voor allerlei verschrikkelijke monsters en andere dieren, zoals draken, maar ook de minder gevaarlijke Hippogriefen. Zo heeft Hagrid een wolfshond, Muil, maar is hij allergisch voor katten. In deel een had Hagrid een tijdje een draak, Norbert, de Noorse Bultrug, gehad. Ook was de driekoppige hond, Pluisje, die de ingang naar de Steen der Wijzen bewaakte, van Hagrid. Toen Hagrid zelf op school zat, had hij een Acromantula, Aragog, als huisdier. Aragog woonde in het Verboden Bos, samen met zijn familie. In het zesde boek overleed Aragog en is hij door Hagrid in het pompoenveldje achter zijn huis begraven. Ook heeft hij Schroeistaartige Skreeften gefokt. Referenties de:Rubeus Hagrid es:Rubeus Hagrid fr:Rubeus Hagrid no:Rubeus Gygrid pl:Rubeus Hagrid ru:Рубеус Хагрид fi:Rubeus Hagrid Hagrid, Rubeus Hagrid, Rubeus Hagrid, Rubeus Hagrid, Rubeus Hagrid, Rubeus Hagrid, Rubeus Hagrid, Rubeus Hagrid, Rubeus Hagrid, Rubeus Hagrid, Rubeus Categorie:Zweinstein studenten Categorie:Zweinstein medewerkers Categorie:Moordenaars Categorie:Slag om Zweinstein deelnemers Categorie:Slag om de Zeven Potters deelnemers Categorie:Slag om de Astronomietoren deelnemers Categorie:Personage-begin Categorie:Leraren Verzorging van Fabeldieren Categorie:Complot om de Geheime Kamer te openen deelnemers Categorie:Griffoendors Categorie:Fokkers Categorie:Hagrid familie Categorie:Halfbloed Categorie:Gesorteerd in 1940 Categorie:Ongehuwde personen Categorie:Ten onrechte veroordeelde personen